Sobran las palabras
by Schwerelos
Summary: Syo no estaba seguro de lo que eran o no eran. Y Natsuki, por supuesto, lo sorprende una vez más.


Syo no estaba seguro de lo que eran. Es decir, desde aquella vez que se besaron, nunca habían dicho nada relacionado al tema, al punto que al principio, Syo pensaba que sólo había sido algo de aquella ocasión (y no supo si sentirse más aliviado que decepcionado o al contrario). Pero luego dicha ocasión se repitió después de unos cuantos días, y de nuevo, y de nuevo, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada en particular sobre si estaban saliendo o eran novios o lo que sea y entonces, Syo no estaba seguro si sólo eran, bueno, impulsos o uno más de los juegos de Natsuki (y de nuevo, no estaba seguro de cuál opción le gustaría —o dolería— más). Negar que Natsuki le gustaba era ridículo a este punto, especialmente cuando él mismo empezó a aprovechar esas constantes repeticiones de abrazos y besos repartidos para, él también, robarse un beso o dos cuando se sentía con ganas, o simplemente tomar la mano del otro o acurrucarse en su regazo. Era—muy agradable, por decir lo menos. Se sentía feliz. No se atrevía aún a verbalizar sus sentimientos al respecto pero al menos podía admitirse que se sentía muy feliz.

No le molestaba, suponía. No tenían por qué ponerle ningún título a... lo que sea que tuvieran. Eran compañeros y hacían todo juntos, como siempre lo habían hecho. Lo único que había cambiado era que Natsuki era mucho más... _atrevido_ en sus muestras de afecto. Y que ahora Syo no lo hacía a un lado —con ciertas contadas excepciones (¡porque tampoco podían vivir pegados todo el tiempo!). En realidad, Syo suponía que era sólo un paso natural después de haber estado tantos, tantos años juntos y que, bueno, ahora estaban en una edad para descubrir y experimentar y—no significaba que tuviera que ser algo serio, no necesariamente. (Y a pesar de eso, la idea de que Natsuki estuviera haciendo eso con alguien más le molestaba sobremanera, al punto de necesitar ir a buscarlo y aferrarse a él sólo porque sí, y no significaba nada, en realidad, no.)

Eran... ¿amigos con algunos beneficios? No todos esos beneficios (aún) por favor, ¡no! (Una cosa que Syo sí se negaba a admitir era que tenía curiosidad —tanto por si llegaría a suceder a cómo sería— pero jamás se lo admitiría ni a si mismo.) Sólo. Amigos que están ahí para apoyarse en más de una manera y que cuidan y protegen al otro, tanto física como emocionalmente. Era—era sólo eso de seguro, sí.

Pasadas unas cuantas semanas, Natsuki le sugirió a Syo pasar el día juntos, fuera: ir a comer, salir a pasear y demás. Syo se sorprendió un poco porque hasta la fecha no habían (tenido una cita) hecho nada particular fuera del campus (habían estado ocupados con algunas asignaciones, también). Syo aceptó gustoso (no había razón para decir que no, se decía) y terminaron pasando una velada muy agradable, paseando por el centro comercial, comiendo helado y, para la continua sorpresa de Syo, cerraron el día con una cena en un restaurante no precisamente lujoso, pero sí algo más costoso de lo que acostumbraban frecuentar.

Antes que Syo (se atreviera) pudiera preguntar algo al respecto de, bueno, todo, Natsuki le sonrió con esa enorme y brillante sonrisa que siempre le hacía sentir horribles mariposas en el estómago (era porque había comido mucho y nada más) y, tomando sus manos, le dedicó un muy feliz aniversario. Syo se quedó parpadeando, confundido, mientras Natsuki continuaba, diciendo que ya habían estado saliendo por un mes. Syo sintió grandes ganas de golpearlo y lo habría hecho, en efecto, de no ser porque las manos de Natsuki se sentían muy cálidas sobre las suyas y la (tonta, estúpida, _ridícula_) expresión de Natsuki lo tenía hipnotizado. Apenas consiguió sonreír (pero sin sonrojarse, porque no se había sonrojado en absoluto) antes de que Natsuki se inclinara y lo besara con dulzura y Syo—pues francamente olvidó todo lo que hubiera podido decir.

Pero al parecer, pensaba vagamente Syo, mientras rodeaba el cuello de Natsuki con sus brazos para atraerlo más cerca de sí, las palabras en esta relación no eran necesarias.


End file.
